Yesterday A Niley Story Epilogue
by jobrodemisemiselena
Summary: This is the epilogue to my Niley Story on Youtube. You might want to start there if you haven't read it. Its on jobrodemisemiselena.


The rest of this story would be on my Youtube channel: jobrodemisemiselena. So go watch if you want the rest.

Yesterday: A Niley Story: Epilogue

2 years later

Miley laid silently in Nicks grip while he slept with an arm slung over her hip. He had her pulled possessively to his body. There was nothing loose about his grip. Miley laid her arm over the one wrapped around her still not believing that he was here. Nick was here. In her bed. In her arms. Even now, two years later. And God, she was so happy. Nick had officially been 'married' for about one and a half of them and they were a family now. Even Joe, who was crazy about his nephew and was closer to his brother than he had ever been. And her best friend Demi came around often with her kids. It became pretty apparent to Miley after Demi's first meeting with Joe they were almost as passionately in love as Nick and her were. She just didn't know if they knew it yet. Her mom barely came around anymore. After Miley had broken the news to her about the misunderstanding of Nicks death, she no longer had anyone to push into marrying Charlie Austin and of course, now there was no way she was taking Kevin from them. She snuggled more into Nicks body and she heard him groan then felt the warm breath on her ear as he spoke.

"If you keep doing that, we're not gonna get out of this bed and then what's Kevin gonna think?"

Miley laughed. "It's just as well. I have to get up. Demi's coming over to help with the cleaning of the horses."

"Won't Joe be happy about that?" He joked not loosening his grip on her. "Maybe he can help with the horses."

Miley turned so that she was facing him. "They're our horses."

"Yes," Nick said and kissed her slowly, "and this is our quiet time. We should take advantage of it."

Miley giggled but before something could happen there was a knock on the door and Miley and Nicks gaze flew to Joe who was entering with his hand over his eyes.

"I know what goes on in here." He said not uncovering his eyes. "I just wanted to tell Miley that Demi's here."

"Oh, good." She said and rolled out of the bed.

"No, bad." Nick interrupted.

"Why bad?" Joe asked curiously.

"Don't listen to him, Joe. Hes pouting." Miley walked to Joe and pulled his hand from his eyes. "Sorry, it's just weird." She walked over to the closet but continued to talk to Joe. "You should talk to her."

"I did. When I opened the door I said 'Hi Demi.'"

"Funny." She said sarcastically, her voice muffled. "Just until I get dressed, Joe, please." She yelled from the closet.

Joe sighed. "Fine." Joe left the room mumbling something about a meddling sister in law and Nick laughed as Miley came out of the closet dressed.

"Looks like we have a few moments to kill." Nick said and pulled her to the bed on top of him.

"Aunt Demi and Uncle Joe are kissing." Her six year old son said as Miley met him at the top of the stairs.

Inside Miley started to jump. "Okay, Kevin. Sweetie, why don't you go see daddy?"

Kevin smiled and rushed to their bedroom with more energy than a football player. Ever since he had found out he had a father, Kevin was... ecstatic. Miley smiled after him and then walked down the stairs toward the living room where Joe and Demi were indeed kissing. In fact, Joe looked as if he was hungry for her lips and couldn't get enough. "Is this what it is like walking in on Nick and I?" She said getting the highest pleasure out of seeing them break apart guiltily.

"It's worse." Demi said, with a small smile looking toward the floor but Joe looked at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Much worse." He agreed with his gaze still on her.

"So... Demi, horses?" Miley suggested trying to break the tension.

"Yes. Let's..." she glanced over at Joe and saw his eyes on her and she looked down again before proceeding to the door, "go." Demi walked out of the house heading toward the barn leaving Miley and Joe standing in the middle of the living room.

Miley scratched her chin and waited as Joe just stared out the door. "How about you go and get her?"

She obviously didn't have to tell Joe twice because he rushed out the door after Demi as Miley rocked back on her heels with a grin.

"My work here was easier than I thought." She was about to head back upstairs to Nick when she heard the front doorbell ring. She sighed and turned back around. Miley twisted the knob and opened the door. "Hey...mom. What...are you doing here?"

Mileys mom looked depressed and sad and she had never seen her like this. It looked as if she had been crying and Miley KNEW she had never seen that before. "I came... to apologize to you and to Nick. I never should've..." Her mom trailed off caught up on her words.

Miley sighed and embraced her mom. "It's alright, mom."

"No, it's not. I'm a horrible mother. I treated you like I owned you and I've missed you so much and I never should've tried to take Kevin away from you. I now know how it feels to lose a child." Her moms tears had started or she guessed, resumed.

"You didn't lose me, mama." Miley saw Nick out of the corner of her eye join them watching Miley hug her mother as he held Kevin on his hip. "We can always start over because you're my mom."

Nick stepped forward knowing Miley was trying to make amends with her mom. "You can join us for breakfast."

Miley gave Nick a small smile as her mom nodded. "That would be great, Nick." and Tish paused before saying, "Thank you."

Nick just nodded, gave Miley a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen. Miley guided her mom in the house and shut the door.

"I hear you have a new brother in law." Tish said and sat down on a near chair.

Miley smiled and nodded sitting beside her on the closest couch. "Yeah. Joes...great. Nick and him hadn't seen each other since childhood but they're really close now and they're both really good with Kevin." Miley smiled wider thinking of how perfect her life is right now. "Demi and Joe are sort of ...I don't know what they're doing. Its really intense and they... could be dating."

Tish nodded. "And Kevin's doing alright?"

Miley laughed. "He's amazing. He loves his father...so much. They're... inseparable."

"That's good." She said as the door opened once more and Joe and Demi walked in gazing at each other and not really paying attention to the others.

"Joe." Miley stood saying his name bringing his attention to the scene in the living room. "This is my mom, Tish Cyrus. Mom, this is Joe Jonas." Mileys eyes trailed to the grip Joes hand had on Demi's and she smiled. "Nicks brother."

"Hi." Tish said.

Joe nodded at her in greeting unsure about her considering he had heard all the things she did to Miley while Nick was away and even before had even left. Joe looked at Miley and asked, "Where's Nick and Kevin?"

"In the kitchen." Miley pointed over her shoulder with her thumb and Joe didn't hesitate before going in not letting go of Demi's hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Cyrus." Demi said as she disappeared around the kitchen corner with Joe.

"See?" Miley said and sat back down. "How is daddy?" She finally asked.

"Your father... is fine. He's not much with words."

Miley nodded her head knowing exactly what she meant. "I'm glad that you're here mom." She said and Nick came out and stood at the door.

"Breakfast is ready."

Tish stood with a smile for Nick and preceded them into the kitchen.

Miley came over and pressed her lips against his. "Thank you."

"This isn't a problem. If she tries to hurt you again, though, I will step in."

Miley smiled and said, "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said and moved in for a kiss but they were interrupted.

"Do you love me, too?" Kevin asked from the door.

Nick and Miley laughed but Nick crouched down to Kevin's level. "Your mom and I love you like you wouldn't believe."

Kevin smiled an hugged his father. "I love you guys, too."

Nick lifted Kevin up into his arms as he stood up and grabbed Mileys hand. "Let's go. They're waiting."

Miley smiled and followed him into the kitchen and onto the rest of their life together.

THE END


End file.
